Little Dear One
by OserxAndZexmaran
Summary: PAUSED Zexion was hurt by Demyx and wants revenge, but can't bring himself to do it. On the other hand, Zexion's split personality that thinks of itself as his mother can and will. Its determined to hurt Demyx, even at Zexion's cost.
1. Understand

At one time, Zexion could say that for a Nobody he was truly happy. At one glorious time, he could smile with out having to force the expression and want to slit his own throat after wards. That time had only been a fleeting memory and was now completely and totally gone.

Not that he wasn't better. The one feeling he'd looked at for happiness was missing so he didn't have to worry constantly over the disappointment that was sure to come, or the heartache. Not that he had a heart really, just these feelings he remembered and sometimes was sure he made up with memories of old ones.

But that wasn't the point. That was not what he wanted to think about at the moment. No, now he wanted revenge on that back stabbing prick, Demyx. He wanted to kill the Melodious Nocturne and then that idiotic Xigbar, after he witnessed his little toys death.

"That's a little violent for you even." he muttered to himself, using the other side of himself that had grown up into a split personality over the time he'd been a Nobody. "Much more my style, don't ya think?"

"It is don't you think you idiot." he growled, shaking his head and the annoying side of his mind that constantly plagued him. He was glad that it was willing to leave him alone, aware that it wasn't really affected by the mere shaking of his head.

Closing his dark blue eyes he groaned, almost as if in pain. Damn everyone and anyone he'd ever come into contact to. Damn that musician for filling his head with that constant "We do to have hearts" bullshit of his. Damn these stupid memories of his.

"You really are such a fucking emo." the other side informed him, making Zexion frown against his will. "I could help you make that little bitch scream and beg but no. You wanna do this on your own."

"When did I ever say that?" he questioned, glad he'd decided to haunt an empty hall today.

"I know you. You don't want me to help. You want to make him suffer in a non-physical way. I can make him yours again. All _yours_." he offered and Zexion groaned again, much louder.

"Dear god will you shut the fuck up!" he screamed, curling up slightly. "Shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who knows every desire of yours and every pain. To someone who hurts like you, who _understands_." he asked and Zexion was quiet.

"No you don't." he hissed, forcibly. "Your only a figment of my imagination. You do not and can not exist. I will not allow you to."

"To goddamn bad for you." the voice snapped back and Zexion bit his lip, hoping it would silence them both.

_"I am one with you. You hear me even if you do not speak to me. You are one with me. I hear you even if you do not speak to me."_ he reminded the slate haired Nobody, mentally smirking. _"I will drive you to suicide if I so wish. I will make you commit murder. I will get my way, even if you do not get yours."_

"Who the hell are you?" Zexion asked and hated the fact hot tears spilled from his eyes. That voice was stronger than him or his logic. It was winning.

_"Don't you truly want this, little dear one? I could help you if you only listened a little better than you try to convince people. I have no need for you to agree, but I was hurt when you were hurt. I want revenge like you want it, only I am willing to take it by force if needed."_

"Than do it! Hurt him, kill him! Just do it!" Zexion screeched, his voice echoing through the empty halls loudly, sure to reach someone, if not everyone.

_"How uncivilized of you, my little dear one. I'll take care of everything that hurts you. I'll take care of you like a mother with her child. I feel for you, even if you do not feel for me."_

"T-Than do it." he whispered,tightly shutting his eyes to block any and all light from entering and shivering uncontrollably. He felt a warm feeling rush over his small frame, calming it. He felt like arms were wrapping around his body, embracing him gently and comforting.

_"I will. I'll do it if it will make you happy. If it will make us happy."_

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short. I just was gonna do one chapter than decided two or three would be better considering who I am and that I lose focus easy. First story I've posted that is a KH one so please be kind! Thank you for reading.


	2. Memories

Demyx felt like an ass. He'd lied to Zexion when he'd gotten back together with Xigbar, and he'd surprised himself by staying with Xigbar. Sure he thought he loved them both, Zexion more than the other, but apparently not. He didn't love Zexion more. He didn't _love_ Zexion.

The Nocturne plopped down onto his bed, turning so he was on his back and thinking about Zexion. He definitely liked the other man. A lot. He liked small things about him, liked his habits. He like memories of them together. Hell, as long as they were memories of him he liked them even if they were apart.

'And you still fucking blew it, didn't you?' he asked himself, making a mental note that this habit could become unhealthy. He wasn't sure if it really was. He just always guessed it was the same as talking to yourself.

His favorite memories of when he and Zexion got together. Both of them had been on the rebound and both of them had been worried that that was the only reason for the relationship. Of course it probably was, probably was just a mistake relationship that turned out more beautiful than the rest to both of them.

Demyx wished he hadn't sleep with Xigbar. He wished he hadn't got caught the way he did. Laying naked on Xigbar's bed, the song _Friend or Foe_ by T.A.T.U playing loudly in an attempt to block any song from the room. The horrified, disgusted look on Zexion's face still imprinted in his mind. How even Xigbar felt bad about it.

How clearly the words of the song fit with what happened, how Zexion refused to listen to what he had to say, refused to listen to the pitiful bullshit Demyx tried to feed him. And as if all that didn't hurt Demyx enough, how Zexion called him Lexaeus. The name of the last guy who'd hurt him.

"Zexion.....why does this have to be so hard!" he snapped, annoyed at not only himself but the slate haired boy for not expecting it. If he'd had a least an idea Demyx was cheating, it might have hurt a lot less. But that wasn't what had happened. No it had to always go the hard way.

_"Little dear one, what are you doing?"_ the voice asked and Zexion felt something icy nip affectionately above his right ear.

"I'm making a letter on the computer to the others, in case whatever your doing goes wrong and I die or something along those lines. Its explaining about you."

_"A cute way to plead insane." _ it thought, a ghost of a laugh flicking in Zexion's mind. _"I know everything that runs through your mind remember?" _

"Which is why you don't exist." he snarled back and felt something cold freeze him in place.

_"Damn it boy, you try my patience with every word don't you? I try to mother you and put up __with you but I have never been a very patience person and I am not willing to try just for you pitiful sake. Do you understand?" _ it asked, and Zexion felt a hand pushing his chin up and cold breathe on his cheek.

He couldn't move but tried his best to make it obvious he understood. He sent the thought repeatedly, until the cold was lifted and a warmth was placed there instead.

_"That's a good, smart child. I love you, little dear one."_ it purred in a sickly sweet voice before returning its attention to the computer screen. _"How do you still doubt I'm real?"_

"You haven't done anything physical that I can prove." he said and a glass flew across the room, shattering. Zexion looked at it annoyed. "I was not asking for an example. You did know this?"

"Of course I do. Its just so fun to see that annoyed look cross your face. I love when you're upset." he said, choosing to use Zexion to voice him.

"Clearly."Zexion replied and stood up slowly, making his way to the nearest window of his cluttered room and staring out of it. "Is there a name to call you?"

_"I've told you this many times now." _it lectured. _"I am you. You are me." _

"Not a satisfying answer, I have to say. Its good enough I suppose. So, I'm to address you as Zexion then?"

_"That or my lord will suffice." _ he said and Zexion made a disgusted noise. _"Such a picky child you are. You'll do beautifully though." _ it said and the two Zexion's went silent.

Zexion, the real one, didn't like whatever had taken him over but it was offering, in its own way, to help him. It might not be as much of a burden as he thought it would. Maybe it would hurt Demyx in a way that would satisfy them both without to much problem.

"You get Xigbar to, right?" Zexion suddenly asked, having to know if it would help him fully or not.

"I'll get him as well. Why not every one why we're at it, huh? Want me to get them all for you?" it asked and Zexion felt his body moving towards the bed, even though he didn't order it. His body folded onto the bed, sleepiness overwhelming him.

"No....Just Xigbar and Demyx.....Maybe Lex....Lexaeus later." he replied and felt a hand pushing his hair our of his face.

_"Of course, little dear one. Just ask and I'll help you."_

"Sure...Sure...." he said, yawning and closing his eyes, smiling to himself. Could this really give him everything he'd ever wanted? Could it be possible.

_"I'll give you everything and maybe for Christmas you'll get a heart if your a good little boy, okay?" _ it said, but Zexion was far past being able to form a reply. His lips moved, no sound came out. He wasn't sure what he would have said anyway. Was there anything he could?

Of course there wasn't.


	3. Plan

Was a pleasant nightmare normal? When all the worst things in the world happen but you just smile and go along with it. That fit Zexion's nightmare perfectly. Even when everyone was dead, he only smiled and felt. Not a memory. He _felt_.

_"You're such a cute child."_ the voice cooed and the hair that covered his right eye was pushed out of his face like it had been several times. _"Can't you look like a normal little boy?"_ it asked annoyed and Zexion smirked.

"Should I explain the irony in that since I'm a Nobody, since I hear a voice in my head, or a mixture of the two?" he asked and sat up, glad he'd just fell asleep in the cloak. He knew today was the day. Only a day after meeting the other being for the first time, but still it was the day that every thing would take place.

_"You'll go down in histoooryyy." _it sang obnoxiously and Zexion rolled his bright lit blue eyes. He had to admit, the other side of himself wasn't as much of an annoyance as he would have guessed. More like a little brat playing mother.

_"A little brat playing mother who can kick you ass."_ it reminded him, sending the image of a displeased face. His own face of course.

"I'm so frightened." he muttered, trying not to gain any attention as he walked from his room into a strangely crowded hall. "What are we going to do anyway?"

_"Eat cereal?"_ it offered and Zexion wished he could slap it. He really, really wished he could.

"Not that idiot. For your little plan remember? Your still doing it right? Still going to help me K-I-L-L him." he asked and the voice was quiet.

"Your not going to do a thing." the voice said, deciding to voice it physically. "I'll kill him. I'll be leaving you for a moment but I'll be back and I'll take care of you soon so don't be to lonely."

"Oh, I'll die if you aren't here to make my non-existence hell." Zexion said, dramatically and saw Xigbar glance at him, confused before turning and ignoring it. Zexion's hate flared up.

_"I take it you want him to die today? That anger of yours, its amazing. Cold and hot, red, like a sword's blade that wants to cut into its next victim now. It's lovely."_

"You seem like one of those people who turns out to be a sadist."

_ "Are you just picking up on this?" _it asked, laughing loudly. _"Your mommy likes to hurt people for her little baby. Her little precious, fragile, innocent, heartbroken, b-"_

"No heart." he pointed out making his way into the kitchen that was pretty empty. Just Xaldin, and he wouldn't care what Zexion said if he wasn't speaking to him.

_"Her difficult, annoying child."_ it snapped and he felt something like claws, scratching down his sides. Flinching but not making a noise he greeted Xaldin softly.

"I am not annoying." he growled back and glanced again at Xaldin who was ignoring him completely, sipping tea in the corner of the room.

_"Oh yes you are. I'm leaving now. Make sure to eat good and take good care of yourself why I'm away. You have to bathe and brush your hair and-"_

"For Christ's sake how long are you going to be gone!" he yelled and heard Xaldin chuckle slightly. At least he wouldn't tell the Superior that No. VI was having a break down.

_"I just don't want to come back and have you filthy and dirty and.....and GAH!" _it snarled._ "Just try to stay clean. The fact I know your not a virgin is bad enough. I'll make sure to get him for that. I'll gone."_ it said and disappeared from Zexion's mind.

That's when the pain set in. He groaned slightly, feeling a massive headache come on and he also felt like he needed to puke. Dropping to his knees, he closed his eyes tightly to block out the light.

"Your not going to die are you?" Xaldin asked darkly, not wanting to have to deal with the Cloaked Schemer at the moment.

"Not me." he hissed from behind clenched teeth. "Even if it would be preferable that I did not move. You do not mind, do you?"

"No. Of course I don't." Xaldin replied before asking awkwardly. "And who were you speaking to?"

"A figment of my imagination Xaldin. I'm not that insane that I can not tell that." he said and Xaldin laughed slightly, much more relaxed.

Zexion wasn't sure that he was though.

Coursing through black mind to black mind, trying to find someone to possess who could hurt Demyx and Xigbar at the same moment. Yes, getting Xigbar to kill Demyx would be fun, very fun, but he wanted to get this done. It hurt to not be with the boy. It felt like he was being murdered.

The people of the castle were strange. Each holding secrets that would have made them a wonderful host, but Zexion had something they didn't. He had the attitude of a stubborn child who thought he was right and the rest of the would was wrong. Roxas held something similar but far, far more realistic.

But who the hell knew. He might just be right about it.

_"B-I-N-G-O." _he thought, entering into a body. Entering was easy, like a mosquito bite, but exiting was different. Exiting was like having to rip your soul in half, especially if you felt for them. The person's name was Luxord and had easy access to both of them without it seeming strange.

The eavesdropping creature influenced the conversation, asking if they wanted to play poker in a more private place. Xigbar offered strip poker and the other two agreed. They moved to Luxord's room and when the others were not paying attention, he locked the door smiling. There was a knife in the room already, this was just to easy.

"Hey, we could do something a little more productive for the world." the creature offered from Luxord's lips and the others looked at him, thinking that it was strange for him to say that.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Demyx asked, looking at the blond with that scatterbrained face that made it so easy to trust and love him.

"Maybe....you could take your punishment like a good little child for hurting my son." the creature said, the voice that came from the body not Zexion's or Luxord's but its own. Smirking it grabbed the knife.

_"B-Baby?" _the voice asked and Zexion felt the pain lift._ "Y-You need...need to run. Now baby." _It said, sounding almost terrified.

"What do you mean?" he asked but something else was controlling his legs, moving his body against his will. A dark portal was opened, leading to god knows were.

_"We can talk later. My brilliant plan didn't go so good. I don't want to get into details, but Xigbar is dead and Demyx isn't and Demyx is pissed as hell. Oh, and Luxord is dead if that means anything." _

"What the hell did you do?" Zexion asked, refusing to take another step towards the portal. "Oh god you hurt Demyx? You fucking prick! Demyx is mine. How dear you-" he started but something was chocking him, silencing him.

It hurt, a lot more than anything else he had suffered. The hand that held him was icy cold and hard around his throat.

_"You will come with me and you will obey me. I've done this for you, I've helped you and now your coming with me. Demyx will follow and he'll be all yours."_

"Of course you mean to kill." he said and fought against the hold, at least breaking free of the invisible opponent and running. The voice was there but the attacks were weaker as he raced to Demyx's room, a sick feeling that a portal would only cause more trouble.

"Demyx! Demyx! Demyx!" he began screaming, honestly tired out beyond belief. He never ran anywhere and he felt bad after the constant attacks from whatever the hell he had once trusted and thought of as some sort of protection.

Two days could change a lot of shit, really fast.

"Demyx! Demyx!" he screamed and hit the taller male full force, crashing to the ground. "Oh god, are you okay?" he asked, touching the closest scar he saw, crimson liquid staining his fingers.

"Zexion, did....did you have something going on with Luxord.....He's dead. He killed Xigbar and now he's dead." he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"No...I didn't had anything going on with him. Are you okay though."he asked, kissing the blondish brunette's lips softly.

"Yeah." he muttered and Zexion looked back at were he last remembered the thing attacking him. He had Demyx again. He had Demyx.

Even though it was inappropriate, he began to laugh. He had Demyx.

I'm gonna add another chapter wrapping it up and sorry but I was rushed writing this, a lot more than you know, so I sorta fails at the end lol. Forgive me and I'll work hard on the next part.


End file.
